My House Of Anubis Season 3
by babsy1234
Summary: the house of anubis comes back after break. starts after season 2. T because im paranoid.disclaimer- I Do NOT own House Of Anubis or any of the characters
1. prologue

Prologue

"Will you tell me about the Osirian now?" Eddie asked his father.

" I don't think you want to know Eddison." Mr. Sweety replied gravely.

" Dad I banished a spirit named Sankarah from Nina's body, I think I have the right to know." Mr. Sweety took a deep breath and looked at his son, knowing that his life is in just as much danger as Nina's is.

" The Osirian is the chosen one's protector. Their complete opposite. Some have described it as yin and yang, others the sun and the moon but it's all the same thing. It is duty to protect her at all times, together the two of you have the power to protect the world, which is said to be your destiny-"

" Wait not only do I have to protect Nina but I also have to protect the world?" Eddie interrupted with disbelief apparent in his eyes.

"That is what has happened for many years, did they tell you about the last chosen one and her Osirian?"

" Something about the person who kidnapped Jerome."

" He was the last chosen one's Osirian, the power went to his head and failed to protect his chosen one. Don't let it happen to you." he looked at Eddie with sad eyes knowing himself how much power can change a person.

" That was the reason you kept me away, wasn't it?" Eddie asked the question that he wanted an answer to the most. After feeling hurt and neglected for years he wanted there to be a reason.

" I knew the Osirian's had blood in our veins but I wanted to be sure you were safe, that's why your mother and I came to an agreement where I left, feeling it would be better if thought we abandoned you rather then knowing the truth." Mr. Sweety never wanted to not have contact with his child but his mother thought it was for the best, he didn't know how wrong he was to go the plan in the first place. " I never wanted you to think I didn't love you."

" Is there anything else I should know about."

" That's all I know. Now you better be getting back to Anubis, it's about time your friends should be getting back from break." Eddie exited his father's office wondering what the Scooby club would come up with this year.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay first I want to give a shout out to pandas101, JC, and bookbabe68 for being my first reviewers. Secondly bookbabe68 pointed out last chapter that Eddie's dad last name is just Sweet not Sweetie, so sorry about the mixup there. And lastly I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**_

_Nina's_ _pov_

" Thank you," I called out to the cab driver as he put down my bags leaving me to look up at the building I've started calling home.

" Nina!" I heard a shrill voice call as I turned around just in time to get engulfed in a huge, pink hug which was Amber.

" Hey Ambs, how was your break," we started walking up the front steps of Anubis house.

" You wouldn't believe it, we went to Paris, the city of love and fashion. It was amazing, I wish you could have come with me it would have been so mu-"

" Amber, Nina! You guys are here!" Alfie exclaimed as him and Patricia walked into the foyer. Alfie went and kissed Amber, while Patricia hugged me.

" Is anyone else here yet," I asked trying to look around.

" Jerome and Mara are, but they are in my room making out," Alfie replied as we laughed at his disgusted face.

" Well me and Nina have to go unpack, be back in a little bit," Amber said grabbing her suitcase in one hand, while pulling me up the stairs with her other.

" So, Sibuna reunion down in the tunnels?" I asked as we were unpacking our clothes.

" Yep we will sneak down after Victor's pin drop, are we going to induct Eddie, Joy, and Jerome to?" I thought for a second.

" Well obviously we have to induct Eddie with him being the Osirian, but do we have to induct Jerome and Joy?" I questioned while Amber just gave me a look.

" Jerome already knows about everything, and Joy was thought to be the Chosen One, plus they helped save your life remember." Yes I remember, no I'm not happy bout it.

" They were to involved before, I don't want anyone getting hurt again," I replied as I was thinking about it, if a mystery does come along: it would be smarter to have as much brain power as possible. However people have gotten hurt before. " How about we ask them if they want to join, instead. If they say yes, their in. If not then we leave them alone. Got it?"

Amber nodded her head " Come on its almost time for dinner." we walked down the stairs and into the common room. Jerome and Mara were on one of the couches while Patricia and Eddie were on another. Alfie, Joy, and Fabian were talking by the table. Everyone looks over as we walk in.

" Hey guys!" Amber exclaimed going around and giving everyone a hug. Me and Fabian just stared at each other, before he finally came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. " Hey," he whispered as he brought his head down and gently kissed me. I was waiting for the sparks I normally got after one of his kisses, but it didn't come. Instead of thinking about it, I just whispered back Sibuna meeting in the tunnels tonight.

We turned around and saw everyone staring at us. I smiled at everyone then walked down to my chair at the table. I should have thought about where I sat because as soon as everyone sat down, Alfie and Jerome started another one of their spaghetti food fights. Alfie purposefully getting more on Mara so she would have to go and change.

" Okay Eddie, Joy, and Jerome. How would you guys like to join Sibuna?" Amber asked looking around expectantly. All but Jerome nodded. " Okay, Eddie Joy, you guys need to bring your favorite things to the clearing in the woods." amber was taking control of the whole matter so I went up to our room to change.

As I turned the knob and opened the door, I heard a voice call out my name before I faded into black.

_**I don't really think this one is that good but I couldn't think of anything else. I will try to. Make the next chapter little better. Please review and tell me what I need to work on, and any ideas you may have. Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks to all that you have reviewed. Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

_Nina's pov_

_" chosen one" a voice whispered. I was standing in the mask chamber but I couldn't find where the source of the voice was coming from. All around me there was whispering, but at the same time it seemed like it was all in my head. " chosen one, find the ankh stone. Find it before the raven does."_

_" Nina, Nina, Nina!"_

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of Amber and Fabian yelling my name. I looked around and saw all of Sibuna surrounded me. Eddie helped me sit up, then helped me walk over to my bed. Fabian and Patricia didn't seem to happy about it. Joy sat down next to me.

" Nina what happened," Amber asked taking the other side next to me.

" Another mystery. That's what happened."

" Please not another spirit" Patricia muttered. I just shrugged. Then started explaining what happened before they woke me.

" wait why are you guys up here anyway? " I asked. I could understand Amber but we were suppose to meet later in the woods.

" we heard a scream then a thud, we got worried." joy answered. Thinking back I don't remember screaming at all, just falling into darkness. Shaking my heard I just stood up.

" let's go and welcome Joy and Eddie into Sibuna," I said starting to walk out of the door, but Fabian pulled me back and told the others to go ahead. After everyone left Fabian looked down to me, " are you sure your okay," I hear him ask but not really paying attention. Normally I would feel like I was having electricity running through my veins but, now there's nothing. Almost like my body turned off a switch and I'm no longer effected by Fabian. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought, this is Fabian the guy I have been in love with since I first got here.

" Nina, I said are you okay," he repeated starting to become more worried. I plastered on a fake smile, " yeah I'm fine, let's go catch up with the others, okay?" I asked already pulling out of his arms and walking down the stairs, not even checking to see if he was following.

As I made it out to our Sibuna spot, I couldn't help but feel like I'm getting watched, although I might just be paranoid, or stressed. Both seem to apply to my life right now. Amber had already lit a fire and everyone was crowded around. " okay now that Nina and Fabian are here let's get started shall we. Joy you will go first, I Joy being of sound mind,"

" I Joy being of sound mind," joy repeated.

" promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House,"

" promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House,"

" and promise to stand by my fellow club members,"

" and promise to stand by my fellow club members," Joy finished smiling. Then came to stand next to me, we got closer video chatting this summer after she saved my life. Amber then moved on and did the same with Eddie. She then placed her hand over her right eye, " Sibuna" " Sibuna" we all repeated while smiling.

" let's go down to the tunnels," I said. " time for some a Sibuna reunion." leading the way back to the house, hoping this Year's mystery would be different.

_**Well that's the chapter it was more of filler then anything, I'll try and add more of the mystery and more Neddie to:). Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me who you think Patricia and Fabian should date, this is a Neddie story so Nina and Eddie will be together. And no one should be lonely.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a couple of days since I've updated, but I'm still trying to find a good way to start the mystery. Hopefully this can start it or it will be a filler chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot when you guys say you like my story. Now on to the disclaimer- I do not in any way own house of Anubis, if I did Neddie would be together.**_

_Nina's pov_

It was a couple of days later and things with Fabian weren't getting any better. Now no matter what happens I don't respond to him the way I used to. And what was even worse was that the other day when Patricia was flirting with Eddie I got a little bit mad, almost like I was jealous, but me and Eddie are just friends so it couldn't have been that. I needed advice, I couldn't go to Patricia or Fabian for obvious reasons, even though she's my best friend Amber has a big mouth and Alfie would tell her so he was out of the question. I don't know Jerome, Mara, or Mick enough to get their opinion. That leaves either Joy or Eddie. I can't explain one thing to Eddie without explaining the other part so that left me with Joy.

" hey joy, can we talk?" I asked walking into her room since she was the only other person in the house. Everyone else when to go see Mirror, Mirror. I have no idea why Alfie picked that. " Yeah, come on in." was the reply I got. " So what's up."

" I need boy advice," I said with a sad smile. " And I need to talk to someone I trust" I added looking up to see Joy smiling.

" Then you have come to the right place, so what's the problem?" I explained about not feeling anything for a Fabian anymore, and the whole Eddie/ Patricia thing, without using names. Patricia is still her best friend after all.

" Okay first you need to find a way to tell Fabian, that your not feeling anything anymore, while you do that then you have time to sort out your feelings for this other guy. Don't do anything to upset his girlfriend though, been there done that. Not something I want to do again." she said looking at me with a small smile.

" Thanks Joy. Hey, maybe I can Fabian to give Jabian a go, okay? I asked. No matter what I used to think they wouldn't be that bad together. " What's this?" I asked as I pointed to a picture on the wall that looked like it could be a flower.

" Just a picture that came with room, it was pretty so Mara never took it down." I walked over to it with Joy close behind. For some reason I was drawn to it, as I took down the picture the wallpaper underneath it started to tear.

" I am so sorry, let me go get some-" I was interrupted by Joy saying " Nina, look at that!" I looked to where the picture used to be and found part of a drawing underneath. Joy reached up and tore the wallpaper down uncovering all of the picture. A giant eye of Horus stood out while a tinier one in the center, the size of my locket. We looked at each other, and then I pulled my locket out and stuck it in the hole then a door swung open.

_Eddie's pov_

It was a couple of days after our first Sibuna meeting, Nina was acting weird through out the entire meeting. I couldn't ask her about it there, but it was like she was avoiding me the last couple of days for some reason. This morning when we were deciding about going to see a movie Amber turned around and asked her if she wants to go but she said she would pass and that she had a headache. I watched her go up the stairs and turned around to see Patricia glaring at me. I put on n innocent face, and she just rolled her eyes and went up to Fabian. _Osirian, be careful. Protect the chosen one. _I could tell Nina was fine, so I just shook it off and walked out the doors with the others.

" Let's go see Mirror, Mirror!" Alfie said excitedly pointing at the movie options. We all looked at him. He just shrugged, somehow he got all the girls to agree to it so therefor all the boyfriends had to go to. The movie was okay, more for little kids then anything. "So what's up with you and Nina?" Patricia asked coming up beside me.

" why is Yacker jealous?" I teased putting my arms around her. She just rolled her eyes and walked up to Fabian. I stood there confused, why does she keep hanging out with Fabian recently. I was walking behind them when I heard Fabian turn to Patricia and ask, " have you told Eddie?" " No have you told Nina,?" she countered back. By then Amber was listening in to. " Why would I tell her that." " So she wouldn't want to know her boyfriend cheated on her?" me and amber looked at each other eyes wide. Nina was Amber's best friend and I could already see her balling up her fist like she was going to hit him. But the next thing really got my attention. " don't you think YOUR boyfriend would want to know we kissed this summer?" I stopped in my tracks and Amber looked back at me before walking up to Fabian and punching him in the eye. Who knew she could do that. Everyone turned and stared at her

" what, you would do that to if you just heard he cheated on your best friend?" everyone looked at me this time.

" Did you hear that to?" Patricia asked face totally devoid of any kind of emotion. I just nodded and walked away. I met up with Amber and walked up to their room only to find Nina wasn't in there. We checked Joy's room next, reaching into a hole and getting ready to pull something out.

_Osirian, stop her! _The annoying voice in my head said, just about the time Nina was getting ready to grab the object the panic stepped in. I yelled, " Nina! Stop!"

_**Wow! That was my longest chapter! Okay so the vote is now between Joy or Patricia. Sound off in the reviews to tell me who to pick. The person with the most picks will be who Fabian ends up with. Also you tell me any good clues you might have for the mystery, I can't promise I'll use them but I can try! I'll u**_

_**Date soon promise! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Okay so sorry it has taken me so long, all my teachers have decided to give us huge assignments all at once and I have been to tired to write anything. Thanks for all the reviews, and now here comes my rant. This is my story and I feel there needs to be more Neddie in the series so that's why I'm writing it. Yes I do like Peddie, and I like Fabina, but I don't see this story going that way. So will you guys please quit asking if Peddie or Fabina get back together. **_

_**Sorry bout that, I have just gotten a couple of reviews and private messages and it was starting to get a little annoying. Please don't be mad. On to the story**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own house of Anubis.**_

_Nina's pov_

I was just about to grab the strange trinket from the hidden drawer when I heard the bedroom door open up and Eddie yell " Nina stop!" I turned around so fast that my head banged against the hidden drawer. Eddie and Amber were across the room in a matter of seconds, Eddie grabbed me and pulled me towards my room away from the compartment, as Amber closed it then her and Joy followed us into my bedroom.

" Okay, what was that about?" I questioned holding my head and finding blood from where I hit it. Everyone noticed the blood and joy left, then came back with a wet towel and held it to my head, until I took it from her.

" You know that voice in my head, and how it tells me when your in danger?" I nodded for him to continue. " It was saying Osirian, stop her. So I stopped you." Eddie explained a little sheepishly actually. Just then Alfie burst into the room, took one look around " Sibuna?"

"Sibuna, so what happened," Amber questioned as she settled in under Alfie's arm. Me and Joy started to explain.

" It looked like a mixed up Rubix cube actually," I noted as Joy nodded to confirm it. (**an. I couldn't help it my friend is obsessed with rubix cubes and told me to use it as a clue**)

** " **but I wonder why I can't touch it," I mused. Apparently it can be dangerous for me to touch it being the Chosen one, but I wonder if anyone else can touch it.

" Maybe it's really sent here by aliens, and that little cube will suck out all the awesome chosen ones power and then you will only be a normal little British school girl," Alfie offered looking hopeful. We just looked at him.

" What if we touched it," Joy began but hurried on before I could interrupt, " Just to see if it is harmless or not," everyone but me nodded.

" See if what is harmless?" Fabian questioned as him and Patricia strode into the room. Fabian came and sat down next to me and tried to take my hand, however I switched my hand to hold the ice back. Even though Fabian looked sad I needed to start with the whole I'm not that into you anymore plan I had going on in the back of my mind. I noticed Amber and Eddie had stiffened up, and barely heard amber mutter, "think of the devil, and the devil shall come." I looked over at her confused and she just mouthed tell you later. We all caught Fabian and Patricia up to speed.

" No you are not touching that cube!" Fabian yelled. That didn't surprise me, what did surprise me was when Eddie, Amber, and Alfie stood up glaring at him while Eddie shouted, " Why would you care! you cheated on her!"

Suddenly the room went very still. " Nina I-" " Is it true?" I interrupted Fabian. " Is it true?" I repeated when he wasn't answering. He just nodded. I just grabbed my IPod and left the room closing the door behind me, heading out to the woods.

_Eddie's pov_

" Out Now!" Amber said in a very calm voice, that actually sounded menacing. Patricia and Fabian left the room without another word. Joy looked confused, " Why'd Patricia leave?" she questioned looking at the rest of us. It was me who answered.

" Patricia was the one he cheated on with." Joy gasped shocked. " I'm going to go look for her," I told them as I headed towards the door only to be stopped by Amber.

" Leave her be for awhile, last time Fabian kissed another girl she didn't want to be near anyone at the time." I just nodded my head although I was still worried. Was it because I was the Osirian? Or was it because I'm her friend? _Or is it because your more? _I shook that though out of my head.

" How about we go try out that cube?" Alfie asked.

" but you guys closed the door, how will we get it opened." Now I was confused, Amber shut the door.

" Ya we did but," We followed her as we got into Joy's room where Joy went up to the painting took it down and opened the door.

" How did you" she held up a bobby pin, " These things aren't used just to hold your hair back" we laughed as Alfie grabbed the cube. Nothing happened.

" Anyone know how to solve one of these," Amber questioned. We all shook our heads no. We spent the next three hours trying to figure out the cube but nothing working. It started pouring about an hour ago.

" supper!" we heard Trudy yelled. We went down and sat at the table. Everyone was there. Well everyone except Nina.

_Nina's pov_

Its not that I was that mad about Fabian, more about the fact I was cheated on, and everyone was just staring at me making it feel like I couldn't breathe. I have no idea how long I was out here walking around aimlessly until it started pouring. I was on my way home when I realized I don't know how to get home. By then the water was beating down harder and I couldn't see anything. Walking straight I slipped on some mud, I didn't know there was a mini cliff right there either. So slipping on the mud pushed me over the edge. It wasn't a far drop, but the moment my head hit the rock. Everything was black.

_**And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will have a Ton of Neddie I promise!**_


	6. authors note

_**Sorry I hate author notes but I need you to go on my page and vote on the polls. I need to know the couples so I can update my stories. I'm going to write out the next chapters tonight and hopefully post tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks- love ya; mean It **_

_**-BABSY585 _**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Alright guys here is my next chapter. I really need you guys to go and take the poll on my profile for the couples. And I will be willing to write a one shot for any couple you give me. The only condition is you have to say the couple and give an idea for it. Alright onto the disclaimer- I do not own house of Anubis or any of the characters.**_

_Eddies pov_

" Where's Nina?" I questioned looking around and not seeing her anywhere.

" She said she was going on a walk earlier to clear her head. She looked like she had been crying what happened?" Mara said. When she mentioned crying Patricia and Fabian had looked down while Joy and Amber glared at them. I was getting ready to answer when I just realized something.

" She's not back yet?" I said in shock. It had been pouring for the past three hours outside.

" No we have been down here the whole time, why is something-" Jerome trailed off as he looked out the window probably noticing for the first time it was raining. wouldn't surprise me him and Mara were probably making out the whole time.

" We should probably go look for her, there has to be a reason she isn't back yet," Alfie said as everyone started to get up to go and look for Nina. We all pulled on warm jackets and hoods pairing off. Amber went with me and Alfie. Patricia and Fabian paired off as did Jerome and Mara. And surprisingly so did Joy and mick. We all walked outside to woods splitting off into different directions.

" Nina!" Amber called. We all shouting her name, it went on until our voices were hoarse. " Can't you just use your awesome Osirian powers and track her?" Amber questioned looking tired. I know she won't give up till we find her though.

" I wish I could, however it doesn't just work on command." I replied worriedly. I was getting more and more nervous as time went on and we haven't found her yet. I was thinking all day, and the more I thought about it I realized I started liking her more and more.

We walked for about another ten minutes when we divided to take a five minute break. There was a little cliff by where we sat down. Something was wrong I could feel it. I went to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the sky wishing Nina was with me. I was just about to turn back around when I noticed something sparkling in the sunlight. I carefully lowered myself down to the ridge where it was at but realized it wasn't just an object. It was a ring. Nina's ring. I bent down to pick it up when I realized it was attached to something.

It was a hand. I pushed forward a bit more and found the body. The body we have been searching for. It was Nina's. I started panicking when I realized she was unconscious. I quickly bent down and pressed two fingers to her neck, sighing out loud when I felt a pulse.

" Eddie! Where are you!" Amber called out.

" Down here. I found Nina." I replied in a shaky voice. Suddenly I saw two heads pop out above me. " Hand her up!" Alfie shouted. Crouched down and scooped her her up into my arms. I gently handed her up to Alfie, then hauled myself up taking her back in arms where she was safe. I saw Amber talking on her cellphone telling the others we found her. As quick as we could without me dropping Nina, we ran back into the house just as Trudy was coming out of the kitchen she saw me carrying Nina, who was soaked. Trudy gasped.

" Take her up to her room!" Trudy commanded. I ran up into her room and layed her on the bed. Amber walked into the room with towels and as best as we could we tried drying her off. Alfie then walked in with warm wash cloths and we started dabbing at her face where she was cut.

Next Trudy, Joy, and Mick walked into the room both sharing worried faces. Trudy had everything with her. Thermometer, glass of water, pills, clothes she must have heated up in the dryer, and heat pads. Her temps true was 103 degrees. Way above what it should be. Me and Mick stepped outside the door as Patricia and Fabian walked up the stairs.

Just as they were about to start talking the door opened up. We walked back inside to see her in flannel pajamas with several blankets on top of her. Even sick she looked beautiful I thought. Shaking my head i turned my attention to see Trudy walking back into the room closely followed by Jerome and Mara.

"Because 0f the storm the doctor can't be here till morning" Trudy informed us with a grim smile. We all took turns watching her that night. When it was my turn she had woken up just long enough for us to see she wasn't unconscious anymore only to fall asleep a moment afterwards. She was delirious, tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent words. I could have sworn I heard say Eddie and chosen one. I sat by her the whole time holding her hand whispering she was going to be okay.

Morning couldn't come soon enough, only to be filled with disappointment. The storm was still raging on harder then it was last night. Which meant no doctor for today, and no medicine for Nina. We used tylenol, and brought her fever down a little bit not that it helped any. Amber was the only one up there at the moment, because Nina was still asleep.

She must have left for a minute, because as me and everyone else were walking into the hallway we saw Nina making her way to stairway. She looked like she was getting ready to pass out. As quick as we could me and Jerome sprinted up the stairs, barely making it into to catch Nina as she almost fell over. I scooped her up into my arms, and carried her to her bed. I saw Amber coming out of the bathroom. When she saw me her eyes lighted up for a second only to be replaced with worry as she realized Nina had gotten out of bed on her watch.

laying her back into bed we propped her up with pillows. She reached out to grab her water but was just out of reach. I grabbed her drink for her and carefully brought it to her lips as she quickly downed her drink. The others walked in.

" Nina, can you tell us what happened," Trudy asked her bending down to her bed, concern very clearly etched upon her face. Nina nodded.

" I remember taking a walk then getting lost, I slipped on some mud and was over the edge. My head hit a rock and then blacked out. Then I woke up here." she explained, just as a horrible coughing fit overtook her. I grabbed her hand as Patricia shot me a sad look. I almost felt bad until Nina gave me a soft smile. It felt nice knowing I was making her smile. She laid back down to go to sleep, when Trudy explained she has ammonia( did I spell that right?) I stayed with her the rest of the night only getting up to eat and use the bathroom. She better get better, she has to. I was drifting off to sleep, when I single thought rang through my head, I'm starting to fall in love with Nina.

_**Okay so how was that chapter? I tried adding some more Neddie in her, hopefully succeeding. I really need you guys to take the poll so I know the couples. Also Ive only saw someone having ammonia on the movie Flicka, so I have no idea if those are good descriptions of it, so sorry bout if it's not right. Got to go.**_

_**Love ya; mean it!**_

_** - Babsy1234**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Okay so due to lack of reviews, my last chapter must have been a total fail. I just wanted you to know I had absolutely no idea were i was going with that. I need you guys to please vote on the polls people have voted to where there is ties and i need to get rid of the ties so please vote. Also I wanted to apologize I was putting ammonia instead of pneumonia, sorry I was told a mistake. So thanks BananaBubbles98 for pointing that out. So on to the next chapter which I hope is better. Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.**_

_Nina's pov_

I was in bed for a couple weeks before I was able to get out and look for the next clue. So far Sibuna hasn't been able to solve the cube thing. They wouldn't let me touch it until I got better. As soon as I was allowed to be out of bed I ran downstairs. Everyone was already at the table when I ran down the stairs. I took a seat by Joy and Eddie grabbing a muffin and biting down into it.

" I want to see the cube after we eat." I told Eddie. He just nodded.

" how are you feeling better today." He looked so concerned it was cute. Wait did I just think Eddie was cute. Yep, I guess I did.

" Better, can't wait to look at the clue though." I was finished and followed Sibuna back into mine and Amber's room. Fabian and Patricia were there, not that it was surprising they were still in Sibuna. The cube was all mixed up with Egyptian symbols everywhere. I noticed one square had an eye of Horus on it. Just like my necklace.

" Nina look!" Joy pointed to my necklace to where it was glowing. Slowly putting my necklace onto the small eye of Horus. As soon as the necklace hit it the cube grew hot. So hot that I actually dropped it and I had a burn mark across the palm of my hand from it.

" Nina, are you okay?" Amber asked sitting next to me.

" Ya, it's really hot though." I showed her and Eddie my mark as Alfie went to pick up the cube.

" You guys, Look! It's completed!" Fabian cried looking over Alfie's shoulder. I held out my hand for them to hand it over. Sure enough everything was put in the right order. I turned it over and noticed a button on the side. As soon as I pushed it the top flew off shattering on the floor.

Patricia had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by glass. She just glared at me. I reached inside the cube as Eddie sat down next to. His arm was barely grazing mine as I felt sparks shoot up through it. Ignoring it I pulled out a fragment of a stone. I passed it to Eddie to hold and look in the box again. Down at the bottom was a note.

"_to find the ankh stone collect all 13 pieces, held together by the chosen one and the Osirian. The stone has powers. BEWARE! -Robert Frobisher-Smith" I read aloud looking around the room._

" Great there's more" Amber groaned. Alfie smirked, " who knows instead of a ghost trying to kill us we might get abducted by aliens instead," he said happily. Joy smacked him upside the head while we laughed. " Well it could happen!" he cried indignantly. While we laughed harder, and amber gave him a hug.

" Well anyone have any idea on how to find the next clue?" Patricia asked looking around the room at everyone besides me. What is her problem she kissed my boyfriend. Not that I still had feelings for him but still she was one of my best friends.

" Clues to what?" we heard a voice say behind us. I turned around to see Mick standing there eating a banana. Ah Mick always eating.

" Well...we um...are doing a scavenger hunt." I finally stuttered coming up with a lie. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but at the same time trying to look convincing.

" A scavenger hunt?" Mick questioned me looking skeptical. Can't say I blame him either.

" Well um...yeah! My friend Grant back home in America always hosts a scavenger hunt over break. We went to a park during a full moon once for a party. He is obsessed with werewolves, so we go every year for a scavenger hunt he sets up looking for this tiny statue of a werewolf. Mostly we just use it as a time for a party. Half the school goes and we camp out there for a couple days cause people will get drunk and they don't want there parents to catch them." I said. Half of that is true. We don't really do a scavenger hunt but everything else is true. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

" So how do you know the clues then" he asks not skeptically anymore just curios , wow who would have thought I was actually able to lie and get someone to believe me.

" He sends out a list ahead of time so it goes by quicker then we can get straight to the booze." I answered. " oh okay" he walked out of the room.

" Who would have thought you would be able to lie?" Joy mused amusedly.

" Actually it's true, well all except the scavenger hunt thing. I made that up." I remarked truthfully.

" Wait then do you drink?" Eddie questioned slightly concerned.

" Hardly, not enough to get drunk though, I'm always selected as the designated driver." I told them. They all looked shocked. I wasn't that different in America, I just partied a whole lot more.

" Wow! Who have the goody two shoes Martin would drink?" Alfie commented thoughtfully.

" Yep" this conversation is getting awkward. I never really did tell them anything about when I lived in America. " So any ideas on how to find the clues?" everyone shrugged their shoulders. I sighed. I felt a burning on my leg and cried out in pain. Everyone quickly crowded around me. Eddie was searching all over my body for anything might be wrong.

I pulled up my jean pockets to reveal the mark of Anubis. Everyone gasped, while I just groaned. Everyone was concerned while Eddie looked ashamed. I wonder what for?

" Supper!" We heard Trudy yell up the stairs. Everyone threw a worried glance towards me then walked out the door. Eddie was getting ready to leave when I pulled him back.

" Eddie, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

" You mean your not mad at me?" huh! Now I'm confused. Why would I be mad at him.

" Hmmm maybe." I started as his uncertain smile became a dejected look. " Why would I be mad at you?"

" I'm suppose to protect you, and I couldn't even stop you from getting marked. I'm suppose to be your Osirian for Pete's sack. How am I suppose to protect you if I can't even see the thing?" he replied obviously frustrated with himself.

" Eddie its not your fault, how could you have known that was going to happen?" I put my hand on his arm and held it their. Their was the electricity shooting through my hand again. I wonder if he felt it to?

" If I had known I could have stopped it!"

" no one knew, Heck even I didn't know!" I told him trying to keep my voice calm but was becoming mad. It wasn't his fault!

He smiled sadly, " I just wished their is something we could do?"

" All we can do is look for those jewel fragments." I told him softly

" Don't worry we'll find them." he reassured me quietly. He moved hair behind my ear, then looked in my eyes just as I looked up to meet his. We seemed to have the same idea cause we both leaned in and gently touched our lips to each others. It was everything I could have hoped for and more. We finally pulled away and smiled. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and I'm sure mine was flaming red right now.

" We will find those gems," he reminded me once again. We headed downstairs for supper, unaware victor was standing next to our door listening in to everything that had been said.

_**And that's the chapter. I don't know how often I'll update it just really depends when I'm in the mood. Hopefully at least one chapter a week though. I was thinking maybe i can get mara and jerome to break up, then get patricia and jerome together, mick and mara, then fabian and joy? What do you think? Let me know in the comments. I'm praying this chapter was a lot better then the last one. Well that's it so bye! Love Ya; Mean It **_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have three different stories I need to write so it will take a little time. Also I understand that not everyone is going to like my writing and I am okay with that, however please be nice about it and give me criticism on how to improve. But saying my writing stunk and is s*** sorry bout the cuss word there, that's what someone sent me in a pm. That doesn't help at all. In just makes me wonder if I should keep updating or not. Disclaimer- I do not own house of Anubis.**_

_Nina' pov_

" Hey Amber, I have to tell you something." I started knowing that Fabina will never be again. That might just crush her poor little heart.

" Yeah, what's up?" she asked sitting at her dresser with a concerned expression on her face.

" Well you see there's this guy, and we kinda kissed but he hasn't asked me out or anything yet. Do you think he really likes me?"

" Well Eddie hasn't always been the most take action type of guy ever, so just give it some time." Amber responded without taking her eyes off her mirror.

" Wait, how did you know I was talking bout Eddie?" I asked her confused. I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned him around her.

" It's kinda obvious Hun," she said with a small smile. " Neddie does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" she asked her smile growing larger. " Oooooo I could start on your scrapbook!" she squealed as she rushed off to her closet to get supplies down.

" That's okay Amber," I started reaching up to grab the material out of her face while she pouted. " there isn't anything to remember yet." I said a little depressed.

" Nina! You have a package dear," we heard Trudy yell up the stairs. I gave Amber a confused look. Who would be sending me a package? We hurried down the steps as Trudy held the package out. I looked at the package that said To: Nina Martin. It had no return address or anything else on it. Who would have sent me something?

Me and Amber hurried into the common room and sat on the couches. The only people in their were joy and Alfie. Alfie was trying to explain how aliens could come and abduct the entire human race so they could turn us into robots. I have no idea where he got that idea from.

Amber sent me an impatient look as Alfie and joy sent me a confused look. I stared down at the little brown package in my hands, and slowly peeled the wrapping off. To reveal a decorate jewelry box. I tried to open it but it was stuck.

" Nina look! There's a lock to it. Do you have the key?" Joy asked coming to sit by me. I turned the package over and shook. Nothing. Wait there was a note that fell out. I picked it up and read it out loud. Use this wisely. It seemed everyone else was just as confused as I felt.

" How am I suppose to open it without a key?" I moaned slouching in my seat.

" Maybe when the aliens come to abduct us one of them will be a locksmith and can open it for you. But then you will be a robot so it won't be to much of use for you." Alfie informed me looking totally serious. amber smacked him upside the head, while he gave her an incredulous look. Joy laughed as I thought about what he said. No I did not believe him about the Aliens but,

" I think Alfie is on to something?" I started only to see Joy and Amber surprised while Alfie seemed smug. " Not about the aliens, but what if we did take it to a locksmith, I bet he would be able to open it," I stated looking around everyone nodded their head silently agreeing with me.

" Why don't you take Eddie with you tomorrow," Amber suggested. We looked at her with what I'm sure were very baffled looks. She sighed at our ignorance. " He's her Osirian, so he could protect her if anyone is trying to kill her, because lets face it we do get tried to kill a lot." she finished.

So tomorrow I will get to spend more time with Eddie and see what is hidden in this box.

_**Alright so that's what I came up with in my sleep deprived state. Finals are this week so I have been studying like crazy and needed to get a chapter up. So yeah, that's about it so Bye! love ya; mean it! **_


	10. authors note 2

Hey guys so this isn't a chapter I'm sorry, but I lost all inspiration for this story. So I'm going to start over, beginning with the prologue because that's the really only chapter I liked. So yeah, the story will be called house of new mystery, and if people want to send pm's with ideas of what they would like to happen that would be great, this is still neddie though, so if your going to ask me to change it to peddie or fabina sorry but I don't write for them, and that's all thank-you and sorry about this story

-Babsy1234


End file.
